Ghosty, EMO and Blondie
by READYsetGLOMPE
Summary: [SasuXNaru] Sasuke [EMO] moves into a new house and finds it occupied, [haunted sounds too depressing], by Ghosty. EMO plus Ghosty equals diabolical plans to swoon Blondie.
1. Enter Ghosty

**Enter Ghosty**  
Chapter 1

* * *

"So I died no biggie right? No, of course not, why would it be? No, no, no, no…my self denial is slowly wearing away. OMG. It's a biggie. I DIED, for god's sake (mind you I'm not religious at all, I don't believe in what I don't see!) Oh, wait. I don't believe in what I don't see? I see myself crystal clear, in my black cargo, green Adidas, and Hurley T shirt, in front of the mirror. WTF? I looked harder in the mirror to see my closet behind me. Actually my eyes were focused on my stomach. But instead, I saw…a closet? HUH? Holding up my hands, I could see through it. Dear God (am I becoming religious now that I died?)! I DIED! I half wondered how many times I would have to remind myself. Okay, fine, I'M DEAD! Happy? The truth hurts. So, now that I'm through with the fact that I…died, where the hell is my body? Turning ever so slowly, fearing that my dead body would be alive, I saw myself lying on my bed. I don't remember having _red _bed sheets… _bed sheets_? Man, even after I died, I'm stupid. OMG! RED BED SHEETS! I let out a scream, and floated towards my body. I almost threw up[can dead people throw up?, for my body was badly abused, hacked, slashed, cut, cruelly—I think I made my point clear. 

I was still analyzing my body (as sick as that sounds), when I heard a familiar voice coming up the stairs. No, no, no! Don't come in! You can't! Floating as fast as I could (not that fast actually), I tried locking the door. But of course, my hand slipped right through the door knob. I watched with horror as the knob slowly turn. Then BAM! The door swung open. Man, if I was still solid, it would've hurt like hell.

'NO NAME?!' SHIT! DAMN! FUCK!

'C-Chiyo! Get out of my room, NOW!' I stupidly waved my arms, while screaming on top of my lungs, only to get ignored by my little sister. All I could do was watch my little sister, walk slowly to my bed. Her small cute face scrunched up in confusion, trying to process the scene. Then her eyes widen. What I feared has begun. She screamed. Oh boy did she scream, screamed like a…mother losing her kids. Wait, Chiyo did lose her sister, me, so DUH! Again I tried communicating with her; only this time I got a scream in the face. Chiyo put her hand, through my face, and touched my body. I cringed when I saw red staining her fingertips.

Then, 'MOOOOOOOOOM!' I jumped back in shock, and landed myself in the middle of my dead body. Realizing my position, I floated upwards, while furiously getting blood off me. Suddenly I stopped, remembering that I can't get stained. The fact that I'm a ghost is still unnerving.

'Chiyo, what are you--' my mother. Dear loving mother. I watched with sad guilt as her beautiful healthy, rosy face went from pale to white. She screamed too. GAWD! The girls in this family can hit some really high notes, I tell you.

Next, I heard loud stomps coming up the stairs and a deeply annoyed voice, 'What is the fuss? My--' My father[daddy, whom I call sweetly, stop mid-sentence. The newspaper slipped from his grasps and fell to the ground with a _swish_, the only sound in this room. Luckily, my daddy is a manly man, he did not scream, but ran towards Chiyo and covered her eyes. Murmuring in her ears, 'Shh, it's okay, sweety. Shh, nothing's happening, and so on and so forth.' Psh, yea, right. Everything is A-OK. Nothing happened, just your bloody daughter on the bed. Mhmm, oh _yea._ After that, I don't feel like explaining any more. Now that I'm done with my solemn history, any more questions?"

"Hn. You sound pretty happy for a ghost. That's unusual." said a boy about, fifteen, I presume, with black hair, EMO style.

"Why thank you. I was, and still am, an optimistic person, or ghost, or eh." I watched with amusement as the boy put his headphones on and lay _on my _bed. I like this guy. "Oh yea. What's your name, EMO?" EMO, my nickname for the boy.

"Tch, Sasuke?" Then the boy frowned, something was amiss to him. Looking at me, the boy asked, "What's your name?" Looks like this EMO here is pretty sharp. He must have noticed I didn't mention my name through out the whole story. _Nice..._

"Ghosty. Just call me Ghosty."_  
_

* * *

wee. i'm done. yay - 3- 


	2. Sun kissed blond

** Sun kissed blond**  
Chapter 2

* * *

It's nice to have a change of scenery once in a while. Hanging with EMO here is kinda fun, I have to admit. We stayed up all night, at least I did, talking. EMO went to sleep and ignored me. DAMN kid, think he's all that. But then he's hot so who gives. 

"Hey, don't go floating off." Sasuke said and pulled on my foot. Oh yea, did I mention that EMO can see _and_ touch me. Oh, what now? Anyways, I was pretty surprised. Only people with a tragic accident in their lives could see ghosts...so I'm assuming that Sasuke has gone through some EMO times?

Today was a bright beautiful sunny day, I'm having a premonition that something good, or just something is gonna to happen today. Oh well, I guess I have to wait till class time. Ahahaha, class time, just like I was alive. Man, K High hasn't changed much, huh, since I died. Entering these halls brought a wave of emotions that I soon dismissed cause I don't want anything to spoil my happy mood.

"So...EMO, what class are you in?" Trying to make small talk with Sasuke is kinda hard, ya know? I wonder is he an introvert...

"Uh...We're here." I looked up and saw the sign CLASS A-7. **_A-7_**? Hmm...something in me is clicking...can't put my tongue on it...

My thoughts were blown away by the ear splitting screams (louder than the screams Chiyo...screamed). WTF? Where did EMO go? I looked down and saw a head full of black hair disappear under a crowd of...girls?

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!!!!" AHA! EMO has a group of fan girls. EW. I mean, WHOA. How can EMO here have, have fan girls? I mean, he's EMO. Oh well.

"A-Agh!" EMO sounds like he's in lotsa pain right now.

At first I decided not to do anything, but then, my mischievous side took over. No one parties with out Ma-- Ghosty! I tugged on a few of the girls' hair, but I guess they didn't feel it. Then, and evil thought came to my head. Kekeke... I found a random girl in the crowd...with PINK(?) hair and pulled her skirt down.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" All the thrashing stopped when the pink haired girl screamed. Her face was red, kinda pink, actually. She stood there, clinging to EMO's arm, in her...ZOMG, leopard pattern panties? EW, no wonder she wears a skirt over it. Psh, and people _thought_ my neon poka dolts undies were too much. Hun, your undies don't match your pink tank at all.

EMO widened his eyes and covered his mouth, with a gagging sound. Everyone stood there, laughing and laughing until...

"Sakura-chan, do you love Sasuke-kun that much you have to strip?"

I whirled around, and so did everyone else, and saw a silvered haired man standing in the hallway, with a twinkle in his eye. Yes, one eye. The other eye is hiding behind a mask. This school definitely improved over the years. But, ah, Kakashi-sensei is still the same old pervert. Did he and that, uh what's-his-name teacher, name starts with an Iruka, I think, hook up yet?

"K-Kakashi-sensei, uh...um, DON'T GIVE ME DETENTION PLEASE!" The pink haired girl finally came back to life, pulling on her skirt...which was almost as short as her underwear. Did all the girls in this year become sluts or somethin'? What happened to capris shorts, cargo pants? And don't get me started on those shoes--

"Of course I won't give you detention, you're one of my favorite students." From the tone of his voice, I could tell the pervert has something else to say, but Pinky didn't know.

"T-Thank you Kakashi-sens--"

"BUT! You will have detention from...skirts for the rest of the school year." Uh-huh that's right sensei, those frilly skirts has gotta go.

"Nani??? But, can I wear shorts?" You mean you're boxers right? I swear, girls in this year practically wear their boxer shorts as shorts.

"No. Try...jeans? I recommend Levis. They're comfy." With that I watched proudly at my old teacher walk into the class as Pinky, er, Sakura stand there bawling her eyes out. Sad that you can't show off your legs anymore? Pff, not like there was much to show... except to guys that LOVE skeleton bones. Cause I mean her legs—where did EMO go?

* * *

I floated into the class and saw EMO sitting, quietly like any emo would do, in the corner. 

"Yo, EMO..." I greeted lazily, floating in on my back in the air.

"Move Ghosty, you're distracting!" Tch, I bet you don't even pay attention in class. You're probably too busy brooding, but I'm a nice person so I'll let you be. I floated around the room, checking everybody out, occasionally making faces at them. Then I landed on one desk, it had scratches and graffiti all over it. This looks familiar... I looked at every inch of the desk until I saw letter carvings... **"I. Something--can't read the last name initial..." + "M.K" 4ever**. M.K. Oh, that's me. This nostalgic feeling over comes me and I try to remember who I was in love with, but I can't. My head hurts when I try to remember...

Then a green blur comes across my vision. Huh? I opened my eyes and screamed. A-Are those e-eyebrows? ZOMG! I screamed again. Those are huge gigantic brows! Then I hear a thud coming from the back of the room. EMO fell off his chair, covering his ears. Oh yea...he can hear me. EMO gave me this death glare before sitting back on his chair. Finally, the bell ran. I took my seat on the ceiling fan, that way I could see everyone and everything as I go round and round. But I stopped spinning when Kakashi-sensei turned off the fan. Aww.

"Okay class, today we have a new transfer student from California!" The class, along with me, OOOOOH-ed, in unison. "Okay, come in."

* * *

WOWOWOWOW. Tan, yellow, blue, and sunny. Wooow. Some one so unlike the people from New York! (1) Cool. The whole class gasped and the girls let out a dreamy sigh...until the guy started talking. 

"WHAT'Z UP! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm half Jap and American." Oh God. This guy has an annoying loud voice. The girls stopped sighing and lifted their eyebrows cynically. He's not getting fan girls.

"Okay Naruto, there's a seat next to...Sasuke-kun." As expected from Kakashi, always making a scene.

Everyone watched Blondie, Naruto, make his way towards the back. It seems as EMO's dark corner has been lightened. The two boys next to each other was...a sight to see...I mean, come one. EMO and Blondie. Well, one's dark and one's light. Heaven and Hell. Angel and Devil, etc.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. You?" I watched with amusement as Sasuke left Blondie hanging and turned away. Awww, EMO, you're so mean. But wait, what's this, what's this? Light red spread across EMO's pale face, (I'm still wondering if he really isn't a ghost cause he's so deathly pale). Uh-huh. I see how it is.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Pinky stood up and pointed her finger at him, "Don't make Sasuke-kun mad!" I literally fell from the air. Is she stupid or something? Anyone could tell he's blushing...right?

My eyes widened in shock when I watch Blondie blush at the sight of Pinky. EW. Blondie, I thought you were cool.

"Dang, you're pretty, what's your name girl?" (2)

EMO and I twitched. Oh yea. Give me five for twitching.

"Ew. Okay. I don't talk to annoying _short_ blonds like you. I prefer brunets." Pinky looked hopefully over at EMO, wishing he get the hint. But EMO pulled his hood up and ignored the class...or was he? I floated down and looked at EMO. His eyes were closed, trying to get rid of the blush. Uh-huh, uh-huh. I get it. Oh yea, this is interesting. EMO likes Blondie.

"Aww, but you're pretty..." Blondie, you're really a blond huh? (3)

"Shut up, of course I--"

"Okay, class, talk after school. Class's starting." The awesome pervert looked around the room. I mentally wished he would pick on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun", yes, my wish came true, "please take your hood off in class." I watch EMO tense up, then pull down his hood with a deep sigh. "Thank you."

Damn his long EMO bangs. It covers his blushing face. Mental note: remember to bully him after school about a particular sun kissed blond. Hehehe, this is gonna be fun!

* * *

(1) mKay, I don't really know how people in NY looks like so I'm just assuming.  
(2) okay, okay, Naruto sounds kinda...gangster-y, but trust me, in a really cute way.  
(3) I have nothing against blonds. i think blond is a really pretty hair color 


End file.
